


What meeting?

by alligirl116



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Nothing is really shown, Professor!Teddy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: James gets into trouble at school. He successfully hid from his parents for a little while. Now thanks to Professor Longbottom Harry is onto him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy was born in 1998, James was either late 2003 or early 2004, so about a 7 year age gap. Here James is 17 so imagine Teddy is about 24.

"Hey Harry!" Neville greeted him as he walked back into Hogwarts. I came in every in once a year to talk to the sixth years about being an Auror, "Didn't get much of a chance to talk last time I saw you."

"What are you talking about, you came over for dinner a couple weeks ago?" I asked him.

He gave me a puzzled look, "I meant James's meeting last week."

I didn't go to any meeting, neither did Ginny from what I know, "What meeting?" 

"I caught him having sex behind the greenhouse with some bloke." Neville said turning red, "He threw his invisibility cloak over the other guy and refused to say who it was."

"No, I didn't go to the meeting. But you say that I was there?" Neville nodded, "Interesting, I think I need to have a talk with my son. Thanks Neville, tell Luna I said hi."

I walked down the corridor to the great hall. It was only breakfast, full of students. One if which was my son who had some serious explaining to do, "James Sirius Potter!" I roared as I walked in. Everyone shut up and all turned to look at him, "What's this I hear about you shagging some bloke?"

"Dad!" He said jumping up from his seat, "How did you find out?" He looked around the room at different people, including Albus and Teddy.

"Not Albus or Teddy, but they know something. Outside all three of you now." I motioned to the door. There were a few snickers as they made their way to the door. Even though he was a teacher Teddy came into the hall anyway, "So who wants to go first?" 

They both looked to James but Teddy spoke up, "I morphed into you, to cover for Jamie."

"Why?"

He looked at a lose for words, "I don't know."

"And Al, what do you know?" I looked to my youngest son.

"That he was gay. He found out that I am into a guy, so we talked about it." He said giving his brother a small smile, "But I swear I don't know who is he is shagging."

I turned to James and gave him the 'explain yourself' look to him, "It is just my boyfriend."

"Does this boyfriend of yours have a name?" I said still cross with them.

"No, not at all." James answered sarcasticly.

I looked at all three boys, "Okay here is what's going to happen. James, you will not to leave the castle, not even for Quidditch, until you are done for the term. Albus, go tell Scorpius that you love him and yes we all know you love him." Albus stood there mouth gaping open, "Teddy, watch the invisibility cloak for a while." They all nodded their heads, "Great, now back to what I came here for." 

\-----

Teddy's POV

I felt a warm body crawl in bed with me, "Took you long enough." I turned to look at Jamie.

"Maybe if you gave me back the cloak, then you would not have to wait so long." He scooted closer. I could feel his hair on my bare chest.

I laughed quietly, "You heard what your dad said." I said still laughing. He twisted my nipple, "Besides we only got caught because you could not be quiet."

His face turned a lovely shade of red, "I could be quiet, if I really wanted to." He dragged his hand up and down my chest, "Want to see?" He asked stopping his hand on my waistband of my underwear.

"Of course, baby." I said pulling him in for a deep kiss.

\-----

Flash forward (a month after term ended) Harry's POV-

I heard loud moaning and muffled screams coming from James's room. He must have brought over that mysterious boyfriend of his. "Teeeeeeddy!" I heard through the walls. 

I ran to James's room not bothering to knock, and sure enough I found Teddy and James shagging. "Are you kidding me?" I yelled at them both. "Teddy, put on some pants we need to talk. Alone." I gave a pointed look to James.

I didn't have to wait long before Teddy was sitting in front of me, "So you were the one he was fucking behind the greenhouse." I didn't give him the chance to answer, "How long?"

"On my birthday last year, we kissed and from there we went on a couple dates."

"How long have you been sleeping together?" I asked him. He was a teacher, dammit, he should not be shagging the students.

"A month before term started. We did not intend on doing anything when we were at Hogwarts." He tried to smile but it was more of a grimace, "Clearly that didn't work."

I nodded along south guys story, '"Do you love him?"  
Teddy laughed, "Of course. When I look at him I see everything I could ever want." 

"So what do you plan on doing then, he is off to play Quidditch and you still teach at Hogwarts?" I asked him.

He responded in a whisper, "I won't be teaching anymore." He turned slightly redder as he went on, "I planned on going with Jamie when he leaves. Maybe get a place together, then telling you guys."

We sat there in silence for a bit before Jamie cage down stairs, "Is it safe? No one is hurt in anyway?" He looked over at Teddy checking for any hint he was in pain.

"He is fine James." I stood up, "Just do me one favor, don't have sex in my house." I looked at them both nodding. 

"Dad wait!" James stopped me as I went back upstairs, "Thank you." He gave me a hug before going back to Teddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read


End file.
